Juton
History Origins In the year 2200, an advanced government had run out of resources on Earth, but refused to submit to the ridiculous prices set by foreign countries. It quickly came up with a solution: Space. In 2205, it sent its entire population into space. Thousands of spaceships landed on a single planet. It was the only habitable planet for hundreds of light years, and so the government began to rebuild on this strange new world. After being subject to fire falling from the sky, earthquakes that caused volcanic eruptions, and strange creatures, the government named the new planet, Calamity. For hundreds of years, the government spent time terraforming the nearby moons it dubbed, Lune and Roka. The government soon had a space fleet to maintain order. The government quickly established harsh laws to crack down on the local crime rates, and the crimes rates quickly dropped. However, it was not to last. Civil war erupted due to growing unrest within the civillian population due to the harsh laws by the goverment. The government knew it had no chance of winning the fight, and so it destroyed all of it's advanced technology, and killed as many people as it could. Hundreds of years later, a local resident of the ruins of the capital city of the old government had found something amazing. The old government had failed to destroy its vast WMD arsenal. He had heard rumors that Lune had operational transport ships (The ones that had brought them to the system), and quickly worked out a deal. WMD's, for the ability to travel to the stars. Roka had worked out the same deal, and had established its own government. To make sure Calamity had a stable government, the people decided to make the local resident who had worked out the trade into their leader. So Dag Shar established a government and became the leader of Juton. Hostile Beginnings Relations between Roka and Juton soured quickly, as the two countries had entirely different points of view when it came to laws and government. Roka's civillians began breaking numerous laws, and Juton sent them back to Roka, where they were given no punishment. Juton began spying operations in order to discover what Roka might be up to. Rediscovery Soon, Juton had been discovered by Earth, and quickly made contact with the nations on it. A nation owned by Lord Darknis decided to bestow Juton with Carriers for trade with the nations, and a shield generator to prevent a nation owned by Qpp attacking Juton. Mining Juton established itself upon mining. The entire country loved to mine, and thousands of mines littered the surface of Calamity, ready for people to take its precious resources. Juton created Large Extraction Space Shuttles, otherwise known as '''L.E.S.S. '''Ironic, considering its duty was to extraction as much as possible from planets, moons, and other meteors. The introduction of this new device revolutionized Juton's mining industry, creating a huge manner of possibilities in space. Juton quickly became hugely focused upon mining, gathering huge amounts of mineral resources which it sold to other countries and even stored for it's own purposes. Before The War Just before the war, an age of technology was declared in Juton. Technological achievements littered this era, and so Juton improved as a result. The Auto-Turret: A turret that used multiple types of optics to achieve total sight of a target, as well as an up-to-date artificial intelligence to control itself. This device was produced in massive numbers and spread throughout the country, and is still used today. The AT managed to reduce crime-rates and make land invasion of Juton impossible. As the AT spread, so did it's uses. Two additional versions of the AT spawned: The Anti-Aircraft Auto-Turret (AAAT), and The Anti-Spacecraft Auto-Turret(ASAT). These turrets made an invasion of Juton on all fronts near impossible by a country with equal technology. Finally, the most important discovery by Juton to date. The discovery of fusion technology. Fusion can be seen today powering every electrical device in Juton, including the LAUNCH DEFENSE GRID. Without fusion, it could be argued that Juton would not exist as the mining power it does today. The Rokan/Jutonian War With its vast spy network set up on Roka, Juton was able to catch word of an impending invasion by Roka. To counter this, Juton started on a project, codename: Junker. Junkers were essentially rusted/breaking down transport ships that were fixed up, and attached with assorted weaponary. Juton produced these in massive numbers in order to start a pre-emptive strike against Roka. Meanwhile, it created a vast number of soldiers, known as the cannon-fodder division. These troops were poorly trained, and were never actually intended to be an effective fighting force. Instead, they were intended to be deployed in massive numbers to distract the enemy and force them to waste precious ammunition while the Jutonian Army moved in for a flanking manuever. Finally, Juton created its version of Special Forces. These special forces were highly trained veterans of war, but sadly, were not deployed during the war. The Junkers were sent to Roka with the intent of bombing all major defences on the planet, along with vehicles, aircraft, AA, missiles, and other things. They were spotted, but the Rokans were not equipped to destroy the ships at the time. The Junkers oribtally bombed the planet, and succesfully took out 99% of AA, Missiles, Ground Vehicles, and Aircraft. Unfortunantely, the bombs targetting major defences missed their marks, leaving a large obstacle in the way of the invasion. Out of bombs, the Junkers were forced to land outside of the capitol city. Thousands of cannon fodder troops were ordered to charge into the capitol, take out all enemy resistance, and force the Rokan leader to sign a treaty of surrender. Needless to say, casualties were massive. Fixed positions proved superior to the massive rush of soldiers, and many soldiers died during the attack. Meanwhile, a single group of cannon fodder troops had managed to sneak into the Capitol area and stormed the capitol building. John Wilkins gave his life, taking out five special forces agents guarding the Rokan leader, while being torn through by a flanking soldier's SMG barrage. The rest of his squad was able to take out the remaining troops, and quickly forced the leader to surrender. John Wilkins was given the highest honors, became a war hero, and was placed in cryogenic stasis until Jutonian technology improved the the point where he could be saved. After The War After the war, Juton sought the need to improve itself, so it continued a secondary era of technology. This era was also marked with the near-death of President Dag Shar from a fatal case of brain cancer. He was also put into cryogenic stasis until the day scientists could discover the cure for cancer. This lead to the rise of President Ghost, a harsh leader who implemented harsh laws in order to make sure Jutonians obeyed the law. The Loader Mech: A mech powered by fusion that used magnetic fields to lift extremely heavy weights. This technology allowed Juton to easily carry the ammunition for the Anti-Spacecraft Turret, as well as unload large amounts of refined minerals. The LAUNCH PAD: The second most important discovery in Jutonian history, ever. This device, made of a strange mixture of elements, would produce extremely powerful magnetic fields if powered with electricity. Juton chose to power these using fusion technology. These devices allowed Juton to move spacecraft outside of the atmosphere without expending any fuel, vastly reducing the cost of mining. Nanobots: Finally out of a drunken stupor, a resident of Juton who is now declared a genius, discovered a way to build nanobots. These nanobots were used to vastly improve medical care, and were used to save John Wilkins from his lethal injuries. Special Forces: The special forces of Juton are shrouded in mystery. Upgrades to reaction time, speed, and other factors are noted. The special forces were created under the rule of President Dag Shar, who feared that citizens might revolt underneath his laws. John Wilkins became a part of this service. However, Wilkins was not revived until after the death of his son, Jorge Wilkins. Auto-Turrets: AT's were upgraded slighty in order to maintain growing unrest in Jutonian society. These upgrades included fast movement, 100% accuracy, and more. Junker V2.0: The Junker V2.0, known as the Patchwork, marked the beggining of Juton's modern spacefleet. Patchworks were actually armored unlike the previous version. However this armor was limited in the fact that scrap metal made up more than 90% of the armor. It also used a higher caliber round for the main weapons, and used a missile codenamed: MIRV. MIRV Missile: Although it shares the same name, this missile is not a nuclear MIRV. It uses one large containment unit to launch 100 explosive heads per container. These explosive heads could track individual targets, making it extremely valuable to large scale combat situations. Unknown Limitations Secretely, Dag Shar established the Limitation facility upon a black moon bought from Belozay. The facility was designed to keep up the huge amount of technological advancement by creating a huge amount of research in a stable, contained environment. John Wilkin's son, Jorge Wilkins, was placed here, and guarded the cryogenics area of the facility. More Mining With a severly stunted economy due to the loss of a trading partner, Dag Shar sent L.E.S.S. units throughout the system in search of minerals to sell to countries in huge amounts to stimulate the growth of the economy. Most L.E.S.S. units reached their intended destinations but one mysteriously stopped transmitting. In the last moments of transmitting, the L.E.S.S. unit's cameras depicted some sort've green extremely thin life form on the planet. Slowly, the diagnostics systems detected small amounts of damage on the hull, and soon the entire unit was destroyed. After collecting a sample of the organism in a magnetic field, scientists suggested that the only way resources could be collected from the planet would require the extinction of the organism. Prokect Raze was started, but never finished because Lord Darknis exterminated the organsim for Juton. Detail on the organism: The organsim was single celled, and photosynthetic. It produces acid which allows it to easily collect minerals from the ground, then combines the minerals to produce energy to live. Coincidentally, the reaction produces two things: A highly acidic liquid used to get more energy, and a gas that composed the planet's atmosphere. The atmopshere was destroyed on a daily basis due to the planet's lack of a magnetic field. Juton then claimed the planet and renamed it Death. Death now produces as much as 5% of Juton's entire mineral intake, which is huge considering L.E.S.S. units mine all around the galaxy. The Death of an Era The era of Mining had come to an end with the near-death of President Dag Shar. His doctors diagnosed him with malignant cancer inside of his brain. They decided to preserve him in cryogenic stasis until the day technology had improved to the point that he could be saved. Without a functioning leader, the people decided to elect a temporary leader, who would become a tyrant in their eyes, albiet a well meaning tyrant. The Era of President Ghost The Era of President Ghost is also known as, 'The Dark Era', 'The Era of War', and 'The Era of Military Advancement'. President Ghost was put into power soon after President Dag Shar was placed in cryogenic stasis. His first act as President was to place new laws that would enforce dress code and behavior. Ghost had been tired of seeing all of the disrespect and bad behavior by others. Next, to ensure that the people would not dare rebell against him, he produced AT's in massive quantities, placing them on every corner, in every home, ensuring that the people would obey. However, he stated that it would be five years before death sentences would be given, allowing the people time to conform to the new laws. Some protested, but were completely ignored. Soon afterward, Ghost decided the nation was ready for shielding. He spent thousands of points funding the development of plasma based weaponary and shielding. He then spent tens of thousands of points to produce better armor, AT's, and vehicles. Most notable of the Era of President Ghost was the invention of the LAUNCH DEFENSE Grid. A gigantic magnetic field stretching across a planet, capable of defending from massive barrages. The LAUNCH DEFENSE GRID is the most powerful shield ever invented by Juton, and is also used as a way of sending ships out of the atmosphere, conserving fuel. Noticable Limitations The Limitation Facility went through a period of major technological advancement during its time. It came up with designs that are still used to day, albiet a bit uprgraded. However, it also created the Mk.I Zombie virus while trying to find a cure for cancer. This virus eliminated everyone within the Limitation facility. Video logs were found explaining what had happened. See Limitation Facility Logs. Early Alliances Once in contact with the other nations, Juton quickly gained new alliances. The Juton/Greece Alliance proved benificial, as Greece gave Juton an Ares Defense Generator, and helped Juton complete Project Raze. In thanks, Juton sent Greece an oil painting of LESS units and trade ships. Then Juton became allies with the Ottoman empire, Atlantis, the DUTML, the Ahk-Nah-Gahk, and the Ysh-KhA-Trun. The DUTML was sent an oil painting of John Wilkins when he was still alive. Juton assisted the Ysh-KhA-Trun's attempt to make peace with the native populations by assigning guards to the messengers. Juton took casualties, but they were tolerable. Military Upgrades President Ghost's military spending rose dramatically with the advent of his election. Armor, aircraft, ship, spacecraft, shielding, weapons, and defense spending led to vast upgrades, but later toned down for ships and aircrat. Most of the early spending was focused on making better Auto-Turrets. Magnetics were just starting to be used in low-grade weapons for police units. The Jutonian/Unknown Hostile War Shortly after being subjected to massive military upgrades, Juton was caught off guard by an unknown group of hostiles. However, the hostiles had not been expecting the LAUNCH Defense Grid. The grid kept Calamity completely safe, and Juton sent 20,000 Patchworks to overwhelm the four carriers, and 5,000 Multi-Role Spaceships. President Ghost released a statement saying that he would rest until the hostiles we tracked down. The Ottoman Empire readily accepted, allowing Juton to quickly track down the enemies to a nearby planet. The planet is known today as Famine, and is ironically Juton's largest food source. Patchworks and 100,000 Troops were quickly armed for battle and sent to attack the planet. Half of the Jutonian fleet was sent to eliminate the orbiting enemy fleet. Juton lost 975 Patchworks, while the enemy lost 1,593 fighters, their flagship, twenty-five carriers, thirteen battlecruisers, and four capital ships. Shortly after the elimnation of the enemy Space Fleet, Juton began orbitally bombarding the planet from orbit. Suddenly, a massive shield formed over the planet, and an unknown ship appeared in orbit of the enemy planet. Juton used the fleet to begin attacking, but the results were pitiful, so Juton was forced to pull out of the enemy ship's range. Special forces were sent in to blow up the ship. The special forces group slaughtered many of the occupants of the ship, even going so far as to use one to find the bridge. Once at the bridge, they set the ship for self-destruct and escaped from it. The ship exploded as planned, and Juton was able to continue its conquest. After the war, Juton began agriculture on the planet. Famine remains one of the most rural parts of Jutonian controlled space. Some of Juton's premiere buisinessses were actually created briefly after the war. The Great Vanishing This was a time of heavy military advancement, involving the creation of IWD Armor, Stealth Ships, Shields, Auto-Turret Upgrades, Combat Armor Uprgrades, MIRV Missiles(Non-Nuclear), and Space Carriers, including 'The First Shot'. All history of this era was destroyed in a massive Cyber Attack on Juton's networks, and a massive burning of all previous Jutonian history by a crazy terrorist group, which was eliminated quicky afterward. During this time, several things happened. First, Juton cancelled its alliance with Greece once it was destroyed. Second, it acquired 5% of Nebraska on Earth. Juton was also noted to be one of the first members of the UoP, but was not one of the founding nations. Third: President Ghost resigned because he had finally found a cure for cancer and had used it to bring back Dag Shar, who was quickly put into power. Afterwards Juton continued a series of military projects from President Ghost's era, including SLEEPING GIANT, Assault Spaceships, SCAVs, and IDT Drives. It also participated in votes in the UoP, which has since lost extreme interest by other nations. Hybrid rifles were also in their planning stages during this time. MkII Zombies proved slightly benificial, as their abilities were necessary to observe in order to create a mutagen to give humans their astounding ability to survive massive damage. Meanwhile, Project ADAPTATION fixed some problems with the Ahk-Nah-Gahk's POLYMORPH Project. Juton also dissolved many of its previous alliances, such as the alliances with the Ahk-Nah-Gahk, The Ottoman Empire, and the Ysh-KhA-Trun. The Jutonian/Exilas War Juton sent a scounting group the Exilas system after reports that a planet bursting with life was now completely devoid of it. The scouting group was shot through its magnetic shields by photonic weaponary, and the IWD troops were tranded on the planet, fighting an enormous amount of hostiles. 'The First Shot' was deployed to save the troops, and Patchworks were sent to the planet to start destroying anti-spacecraft structures. 'The First Shot' engaged the enemy fleet, but was quickly being overwhelmed by the enemy's superior technology. Ground operations fared better, with little to no casualties. 'The First Shot' engaged a desperate attack on the enemy, succesfully draining their shields and destroying thirty of the enemy ships. An enemy Warship teleported into the battle, and 'The First Shot' began engaging it. 'The First Shot' was heavily outmatched by the combination of higher technology and multiple fighter groups assaulting it. It looked like all was lost, but then reinforcements from other countries arrived. They assaulted the Warship, allowing 'The First Shot' to assist in operations on the ground. IWD troops on the ground were becoming exhausted with the sheer amount of troops assaulting them, and had to rely on heavy weaponary and bombing runs by Patchworks just to cut the enemy down to a manageable amount. The ground troops received help from Sparkadia's Overlord's and Kvothe. Mechs and Tanks were dropped into the battlefield to provide additional support, and it gave the troops just the advantage they needed. They began pushing through millions of enemy soldiers to strike a main anti-spacecraft cluster on the planet. The DUTML arrived with further reinforcements, and sent Nights behind enemy lines to dampen moral, and cause high levels of chaos among the enemy troops. The tactic was successful, and distracted the enemy so that they couldn't get a defensive line established in time to stop the IWD. Juton engaged in a massive attack on the troops defending the anti-spacecraft cluster, reducing the enemy count in the area to a mere 790,000. This was still a big number, considering that the IWD troops numbered a few thousand troops total. The Chadian State sent further reinforcements to take out the Warship fighting with the GEH's ship. The warship called for additional reinforcements, and eventually the enemy fleet numbered approximately 26,000 large spacecraft, and 23,000,000 small spacecraft. The Chadian state sent in multiple fleets to attack the enemy fleet, the GEH used a superweapon to destroy the enemy siege ship, and the enemy fleet spent all of their ammunition. 'The First Shot' pulled out of the battle and retreated to the atmosphere of the planet to support ground operations. Jutonian Special Forces were used behind enemy lines to cause as much havoc as possible, and help was requested of 'The Acid Rain' and 'The Euphoria' with ground operations. These proved highly succesful, and resulted in the quick destruction of Anti-Spacecraft structures on the planet. Reach's Spartans helped late in the battle, and hostiles on the planet went from over one billion, to zero. The war was succesfully completed, and Jutonian soldiers and spacecraft were sent home. The Jutonian/Lunian War 1/2 Lune launched a major attack on Juton's massive Patchwork fleet, destroying as many as fifteen thousand Patchworks, Juton formally declared war on Lune in response. The fleet returned to Calamity to arm itself. Lune also attempted to disable Calamity's LAUNCH defense grid using several spies, who were immediately killed by AT's. This is known as 'The One-Sided War', because Juton's superior defenses and technology completely destroyed Lune's fleet. 'The Final Stike' ironically began the assault, destroying over 500,000 spaceships in the first minutes of the battle. 'The First Shot' arrived soon after the initial assault to provide support and deploy ground troops. 30,000 Patchworks were sent to support 'The Final Strike' in destroying the remaining fighters, and several Nuke-Walkers were deployed on the planet to destroy enemy nuclear devices. The Lunian fighters retreated to engage the Nuke-Walkers once nuclear weapons proved useless against the soldiers. Patchworks were deployed to engage the fighters and defend the Nuke-Walkers, while 'The Final Strike' led twenty-five Lunian Warships from the planet. Many Patchworks were downed, being less advanced than the enemy fighters. The troops that crashed headed toward a civillian city to avoid being nuked, and set up massive defensive fortifications. Lune quickly warned Juton that it would use all of its nukes if Juton did not stop. The Lunian military sent 200 Warships (Space) accompanied by 25 Assault Spaceships, 12 Battleships(Space), 4 Heavy Destroyers(Space), and 20,000 fighters to engage 'The Final Strike'. The newly completed Jutonian Heavy Engagement Fleet was sent in to support 'The Final Strike'. The enemy fleet was utterly obliterated by the massive swathes of missile fire. Realising that losing the battle in space meant the war was lost, the Lunians launched all of their WMDs to destroy their planet. John Wilkins rushed to save IWD and civilians trapped on the planet, despite being ordered otherwise. The rest of the Patchwork fleet followed, saving the IWD troops and three million civilians. After The Jutonian/Lunian War Juton created the Jutonian Special Engagement fleet shortly after the conquering of Lune, and began operations to clear the planet of radiation and other harmful things left by the WMDs, and Lune was promptly renamed Desolation. It also finally finished SLEEPING Giant. President Dag Shar quickly realised that Juton had strayed for far too long from its mining focus, and began a project to drastically reform and improve all mining technology. This project was known as Project Tradition, and it cost a great sum of money to fund. Feeling the need for protection with reduced military spending, Dag Shar began investigating the requirements to join larger empire and kingdoms. The final 'fleet' created by Juton was The Jutonian Main Engagement Fleet. Armor composition of all spaceships was revealed to no longer be titanium, and SCAVs were revealed, and began replacing the heavily outdated Patchworks. Juton also discovered a new way of communication, allowing troops and ships to transmit messages without deactivating their shielding. Eventually, Juton found itself drawn to The Index Kingdom. It asked for admittance and promised to use the Aquo as a dual currency alongside the Point. Juton received a 2/3 vote, and was quickly admitted into the kingdom. Re-Engagement: Jutonian/Lunian War 2/2 Although the Lunians seemed to be completely destroyed during the Lunian/Jutonian War, it was merely a prelude to their next attempt at defeating Juton. Their first step was to capture and imprison General John Wilkins, an action which did not go unnoticed. A stealth ship was sent after John, carrying a special forces team and several people from other countries on a rescue mission. John promptly escaped his original cell and was pinned down by several gunships, tanks, and hundreds of enemy infantry. At this point the special forces team intervened and was able to rescue him, only to crash land on a distant alien world. However, this did not occur until later. Juton was soon attacked by the Borg, an adapting collective of ships that fought with Juton tooth and nail for the Ixthian system. Juton was not prepared to retreat, but Lune saw an oppurtunity and made its move. Millions of Lunian Warships teleported in and began engaging Juton. Seeing no other option, President Dag Shar ordered a full retreat. This war continues to go on, Juton having been kicked out of it's home solar system. Technological Innovation Juton made several military and mining based discoveries and innovations. First, the Plasma Missile V2.0 was crafted. Next, the Cannon Fodder Division was reinstated, but with nanobot troops instead of human ones. Just before the dawn of the Jutonian/Lunian War 2, Juton had also finished upgrading the LAUNCH Defense Grid. Reach Juton has spent all of its time floating in the Reach system, thankful of The Republic State of Reach's hospitality. Juton played a role in defending the system, having had its entire fleet used in the defense of Reach. All of Jutonian spaceships are either here, automated drones all over the universe, or in Nebraska. Juton shall leave Reach one day, once the Ixthian System is retaken. Return of a Hero Many years after his original disappearance, General John Wilkins was greeted back by the new President, Volcano One Qaz, who had demolished President Ghost's laws, and taken over after Jutonians voted Dag Shar out of power. Wilkins had a statue of the special forces squad that had sacrificed their lives to save him, this memorial now stands in Lexington, Nebraska. Technology Hybrid Shields Magnetic Shield/Plasma Shield hybrid Plasma shield only blocks harmful amounts of light Plasma shield is invisible Plasma shield is much stronger than our old plasma shielding, and recharges even faster Plasma Weapons V3.0 Planet based plasma weapons travel at the maximum 'safe' speed, and are heated to the maximum 'safe' temperature Space based plasma weapons are heated to approximately 1,000,000 degrees farenheit, and are fired at 90% the speed of light Plasma Replenishers Device used to replenish plasma. Size varies with amount generated. Hybrid Rifles Magnetically reloaded Firing modes controlled magnetically 4 Firing Modes Ammunition is fired magnetically. Buttons in front of the trigger that change firing modes. The one that glows is the firing mode that is active. Primary: Hollow Bullets with plasma contained inside. 30 rounds. The clip is located in the bottom of gun. Secondary: High density, velocity, and temperature plasma. 5 Rounds. The clip is located in the left side of the gun. Tertriary: Long cylinder shaped plasma round. Explodes when back end slams into front end. High temperature, anti-armor. 1 Round. The clip is located in the right side of the gun. Quaternary: Cylindrical shaped containers that release extremely high temperature plasma upon impact. 10 rounds. The clip is located in the top of the gun. Kinetic Suit V2.0 Outer Layer Made of nanobots which bind together to block bullets The nanobots can take a limited amount of projectile impacts before breaking, but will repair themselvesover time The nanobots are also capable of absorbing enough force to keep the wearer alive during terminal velocity falls, but the suit cannot repair itself from such extensive damage The suit will still have refractive/reflective particles embedded in it, but the nanobots will also be capable of reflecting/refracting, allowing the suit to sustain more attacks from lasers The nanobots will be able to use heat from lasers to power themselves, or even use it to cool themselves, keeping the suit from melting Middle Layer Superhard Phase Carbon Nanotubes Outer Underlayer Nanobot fabric that absorbs force by spreading it to the surrounding nanbots Inner Underlayer Shock/force absorbing foam layer to make projectile impacts less painful Magnetic Gloves Self-Explanatory S.C.A.V.'s Scout Class Attack Vehicle 3rd Generation of Junker 1st gen: Junker 2nd gen: Patchwork 3rd gen: S.C.A.V. Fusion Generator Fusion Engine Classified Propulsion FTL Drive Manuevering thrusters Magnetic Shield Refractive and impact-absorbing armor Hologram technology IDT Drive MIRV Missiles(V2.0) Forward facing heavy rail guns Magnetic Loading and Firing Armor isn't made from scrap materials anymore Magnetic fields to simulate gravity in space The entire side of the ship opens when troops leave Airlock Secondary Plasma Beams Other Stuff AT V4.0 Hides under camoflaged panels Extremely quick Hits targets 3 miles away Sees using multiple optics Fires and reloads magnetically Reloads underground 2 missiles .80 caliber weapon Magnetic Shield AAAT V4.0 Magnetically launched ammunition Fires rails Hits targets up to 20 miles away Uses multiple optics to see Very fast Magnetic shield Ground to Air missiles Lock-on ASAT V4.0 Magnetically launched Huge rails Hit off-planet targets Very accurate Multiple Optics Magnetic Shield Secondary Laser LAUNCH defense Grid V3.0 Dozens of LAUNCH Pad V2.0s using their fields to shield an entire planet. Millions of smaller repulsion field generators are able to be used in case of magnetic field penetrating weapons and materials attempting to enter the atmosphere without authorization. INTERCEPTOR T/A-M Thousands of tiny drones that destroy incoming missiles using high-energy lasers Equipped to all space ships INTERCEPTOR T/A-E Hundreds of tiny drones that project large 'panels' of rechargable plasma shields between eachother to block everything but missiles Equipped to Jutonian spaceships Plasma Missile V2.0 Missiles are teleported instantly to the target Plasma inside is heated to about 90,000,000 degrees farenheit Plasma Missiles have a 'self FTL module' which causes the plasma to travel to it's maximum blast radius instantly, making the weapon impossible to dodge (It still hits the targets, it just hits them so fast they can't see the impact) Plasma Missiles have a blast radius anywhere from 10,000 miles, to 100,000,000 miles or more. Mk 1 Assassin Mech Own recharging/replenishing plasma shield Fires depleted uranium .80 caliber rounds from twin gatling guns on each 'arm' Huge amount of tracking and hologram systems Equipped with shoulder launched missiles Can be dropped from orbit Run at speeds up to 80 MPH Powered by a single fusion generator. Nuke-Walker Armor Completely unaffected by nukes, whether direct or indirect impact. IWD Armor Extremely powerful armor Powered by three micro-fusion generators Blocks artilley fire, air bombs, etc. Helping AI automatically move the user in deadly situations Blind sight optics allow the user to see from any direction they choose, save directly below them. The user is usually deployed by jumping from a spacecraft. The user then makes their magnetic shield aerodynamic to get to the ground faster, and creates a 'parachute' using the field to slow descent to a crawl. The IC/EFB fields allow the user to survive rapid acceleration like this. IWD troops are essentially a branch of the special forces, and have all of their uprades. MIRV Missiles V2.0 Basically scaled down plasma missiles Stealth technology on each and every 'head' and missile which makes you see 100 other signatures per missile/head, but none of them are the real one. 1000 explosive 'heads' per missile Designation Missile Meant for small targets like tanks, squads, enemy fighters, etc. 20 foot blast radius per 'head' Target Missile Meant for larger targets such as bunkers, buildings, enemy naval ships. 200 foot blast radius per 'head' General Missile Meant for large targets such as enemy armies(On the move), large crowds of fighers, etc. 1/8 mile blast radius per 'head' Space Missile Meant for huge targets such as enemy carriers(space) and such. 10 mile blast radius per 'head'. Magnetic Field/Shield V17.0 Magnetic Field/Shield Military Tech repels protons, positrons, and anti-matter, as well as the normal electrons, matter, and anti-protons. Classified layer system, negates the need to switch between polarities. IDT Drive This is based on the theory that our universe could theoretically be inside of a black hole. Now, this is going to become quite unrealistic, so just bear with me. When the IDT is activated, the object is teleported outside of a singularity that contains our universe. The reason this singularity doesn't crush us, is because space and time technically have no meaning because the fundamental particles in our universe are not present, bar the object affected by the IDT drive. The area outside of the singularity is known as "The Dimension". It is pitch black because light and other particles are not present. Only an infinite numbered particle that either creates Positive Energy or Negative Energy when it goes into our universe. This particle does not interact with anything inside of "The Dimension", because it only interacts once it passes into the singularity. The singularity only allows the particle into it under specific conditions, conditions which caused the creation of the universe. Now, our multiverse is the singularity, pretty much. Everything that ever was or wasn't, is contained inside it. Something as large as our multiverse is as small as a singularity inside of "The Dimension." So we have a near infinitely large amount of space in a near infinitely small amount of space. The IDT drive operates by transferring us into "The Dimension", and saving our previous position inside the multiverse. Then, it uses the distance X,Y,Z we selected, and selects the point that distance from our other position. It expands that piece of the singularity, forming a portal. Now this is why it takes a while for larger ships to teleport. It takes three seconds for a normal spacecraft-sized portal to be made. So it takes longer for larger portals to be created. None of the particles of "The Dimension" can enter through the portal, because the IDT drive creates an invisible membrane which is the only thing allowing the spacecraft to go through the portal. No light or other particles can come in through the other side either, because an IDT drive is required to allow them through. So spaceships are not able to see what they're teleporting into. Explaining the risk of our teleportation. "The Dimension" also contains it's own other dimensions, but we only go to one, because the location of the singularity changes when we shift dimensions, and when we shift back, we're no longer in the same place as before the shift. If the particles of "The Dimension" were to come into our multiverse, they would immediately form Positive or Negative Energy. When these energies come into contact with eachother before they stabilize, they reform into the original particle they came from. During the beginning of the universe, more particles of Positive Energy than Negative energy were created at the beginning, so Positive Energy were always outnumbering Negative Energy. The Reason We Don't Use a Coordinate System: We're talking about plotting an infinite amount of coordinates here. Memory usage is very limited. So we just save our position in the singularity, and select the position X,Y,Z from us. It's much more efficient. Blind Sight Optics V2 Detection going far beyond normal detection systems. Gravity imprints, dark matter reactions, anti-gravity detection, energy & Anti-Energy Detection, etc. Blind Sight Optics consist of a wire. This wire converts many different optical imputs, like X-Rays, Visible Light, Etc., and converts them into electricity. Another device translates these into images, and these images are displayed to the pilot of the ship. Gravity Grenade Large, pill-shaped grenades with a large 'covering' on each end. The ends are pushed together, and twisted in opposite directions, locking the grenade in active mode. The grenade is tossed, and repels or implodes the surrounding matter. Contrary to its name, it does not involve gravity. The SLEEPING GIANT The SLEEPING GIANT is an enourmous suit of powered, self-supporting armour, and is the largest one-user device ever built by Juton. It stands taller than Mount Everest itself. It has the ability to project an immensely powerful magnetic shield that does not weaken significantly until it passes the radius of the Ixthian System(As a measurement). It is a super-project that Juton has never used. It sleeps until the day Juton awakens it. Plasma Tanks Self-Explanatory Plasma Thrower Self-Explanatory Plasma Fighter(Aircraft) Self-Explanatory The Jutonian Military Politics Jutonian Laws 1. No stealing, murdering, etc. 2. The leader has absolute power. 2a. The leader cannot do anything that could stop civilians from voting the leader out of power. 2b. If the leader attempts to make such a law, the military is to kill him/her. 3. Children are to be taught the laws from a young age, raised to be polite and not use curse words, and other good stuff. 4. All citizens have the right to a trial when accused of a crime. 5. Jutonian civilians have the ability to vote the leader out of power at any time. 6. The leader cannot order any mass executions of civilians. 7. The leader cannot steal money, make super-huge taxes, order people to give him/her money, etc. 8. The leader must consult with an economic expert before making descisions regarding currency. Breaking Minor Laws such as jaywalking will be punished with a small fine. (Oh wait. We don't have roads. Well, it's just an example.) Breaking Medium Laws such as Shoplifting and Stealing will be punished with limited time in a VR facility where the person will be kept until it is confirmed via brain scan that they will never perform the act again. Time in the VR is about 1 Year VR = 1 Day IRL. Lost memory will be compensated for. Breaking Major Laws such as murdering someone: These laws will still be punished using the death sentence, but only if those affected by the murder wish to push for it. If not, the subject will be subjected to a VR until the subject has become docile and will never perform the act again. Then they are released into a control environment for 2 years, and if they do not relapse, they are released into the regular world. If a subject receives the death sentence, they will be placed into a near-unvaporizable containment chamber, and plasma in excess of 50,000 Degrees Celcius will be released into the chamber. This is very humane, considering it kills them instantly and painlessly, and anything else would take awhile due to The Horizons Project. Jutonian Allies •Atlantis(Lilninjabro6) •Democratic Union of Timor and Miscellaneous Locations(DUTML)(Galaman) •Sparkadia(Archaic Lord) •The Republic State of Reach(Attacker732) •United Southern States of Rytom(USSR)(Danokzmo) •The Glorious Kingdom of The House(GEH)(Aicy) Economy Main Export Juton relies on the export of huge amounts of refined minerals. These minerals are gathered through space-based mining operations. Thusly, Mining is a huge industry in Juton Businesses CS ~"Conventional Solutions" is a major driving force behind Jutonian weapons, shields, armor, etc. It produces much of the standard weapons, shields, etc. used by the Jutonian Military.~ Drills Inc. ~"Drills Inc." produces much of the mining equipment used by Juton to access minerals on and off planet. It has a side branch devoted to refining these materials.~ Blast! ~"Blast!" produces many advanced methods of propulsion in Juton, but is quickly being overtaken by military magnetic propulsion.~ ICSU ~"ICSU"(Or, I Can See U) produces most of the optics used in Jutonian technology.~ CSM ~"CSM"(Or, Can't See Me) researches and tries to produce great stealth technology.~ Magne-Tec ~"Magne-Tec" produces magnetic materials and technology. It is rapidly growing due to the increases use of magnetics within Juton.~ Lands Calamity Juton's Homeworld. Resource Rich. Death A planet that has an extreme concentration of resources, allowing even the densest elements to be found at the surface of the planet. Chaos The old Rokan homeworld, now under Juton's control. It is the closest of Calamity's three moons. Famine An planet located on the fringes of the Ixthian System. It is extremely fertile and produced 99% of Juton's food before Juton exited the Ixthian System. Desolation Lune's old homeworld, now lifeless and irradiated. It is one of Calamity's three moons. Black Moon An artificial moon bought from Belozay. This moon serves as the home of the Limitation Facility. Nebraska(5%) Juton forcefully took Nebraska's capitol, and a bit of the surrounding lands, adding up to 5% of Nebraska's total land. Culture Music 87% of Jutonians prefer Metal, Rock, and Classical to Pop, Rap, and other types of music. Out of these, 0% like 'screamo', and other songs with disturbing lyrics/messages. Classical music is listened to daily, while Rock and Metal are used as mood boosters just before exciting events. Food Jutonian surveys show that Jutonians prefer Yogurt over all other types of food. Jutonian foods are usually cold, sweet foods that can be eaten even with highly sensitive gums from braces or other things. The next most popular type of food is a noodle-like food that is eaten at high-temperatures in bowls of broth. Most other Jutonian foods are a mix of other countries' cultures. Archetecture Most Jutonian Buildings are three to four stories, and are often quite large. These buildings have large, well-kept lawns and interior. All Jutonian buildings have air conditioning. Recreation Jutonian sports include a high level of thinking, physical involvment, and will. The top favored sports are Paintball, Laser Tag, and Parkour. The number one favored sport is paintball, followed by Parkour, and finally Laser Tag, although there are many variants that combine Paintball & Parkour, and Laser Tag & Parkour. Literature Jutonian literature places a high emphasis on horror and science fiction, but retains a high level of facts and dates. Popular books are 'The Downside', 'The Travel', and 'The Doomed'. Education All Jutonians are subjected to a high level of education from a young age, and all Jutonians are placed into a college using government funding. The education system features a mixed schedule, where students are placed into areas they choose/areas they are best suited to. Language Although heavily isolated for much of its existence, nearly 100% of Jutonians can speak, write, and read in english. Accents are common, but not burdening. Social Habits Most Jutonians involve strangers into their conversations, allowing even the shyest individual to maintian a healthy level of social interaction. Jutonians place high levels of tolerance, and bullies are almost non-existant. When bullies occur, others strive to make the bully feel accepted in an attempt to curb the behavior. Religion Juton has an even balance of religions, having no dominant religion. Jutonians practice a tolerance for all religions, so religious conflict is neglible. Category:CYOC Category:Player Nations Category:Extraterrestrial Nations Category:CYOC countries Category:Really Long Article